Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a power saving mode, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an MFP as an information processing apparatus that shifts to a power saving mode in which power consumption can be reduced during a time period over which none of various kinds of processing are performed. In the power saving mode, electric power is supplied only to minimum necessary components of the MFP. Upon receipt of an instruction for performing each of the various kinds of processing, the MFP performs processing for returning from the power saving mode, and supplies electric power to power supply destinations, i.e. components necessary for performing processing corresponding to the received instruction. For example, in a case where the MFP receives print data for performing print processing e.g. from a client PC, the MFP supplies electric power to a printer section that performs print processing, and in a case where a console panel is touched by a user, the MFP supplies electric power to the console panel. That is, in the processing for returning from the power saving mode, the MFP supplies electric power to the power supply destinations which are different depending on a power mode-returning factor.
Incidentally, an MFP can be connected to a USB device, and the USB device has not only a storage function, but also at least one of communication functions for realizing Wi-Fi communication, Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication as short-distance wireless communication, such as BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy), and so forth. The USB device is capable of transmitting a return request signal to the MFP, for causing the MFP to return from the power saving mode. The specifications of the return request signal are defined by the USB standard, and in general, the return request signal includes only an instruction for returning from the power saving mode. Upon receipt of the return request signal from the USB device, the MFP performs the returning processing associated with a function of the USB device (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-111105). For example, in a case where a USB device having the BLE communication function is connected to the MFP, upon receipt of a return request signal transmitted from the USB device due to the BLE communication function, the MFP supplies electric power to the console panel as a power supply destination associated with BLE communication. On the other hand, in a case where a USB device having the Wi-Fi communication function is connected to the MFP, upon receipt of a return request signal transmitted from the USB device due to the Wi-Fi communication function, the MFP supplies electric power to power supply destinations associated with Wi-Fi communication. Note that the console panel is not included in the power supply destinations associated with Wi-Fi communication. Therefore, in the processing for returning from the power saving mode, the MFP supplies electric power to the power supply destinations different depending on the function of a USB device connected to the MFP.
However, as described above, the return request signal transmitted from a USB device includes only an instruction for returning from the power saving mode. On the other hand, there is a case where a USB device has two functions of the Wi-Fi communication function and the BLE communication function. In this case, even when the MFP receives a return request signal from this USB device, the MFP cannot determine whether the received return request signal is a signal transmitted due to the Wi-Fi communication function or a signal transmitted due to the BLE communication function. As a result, the MFP cannot properly supply electric power to a power supply destination associated with each function of the USB device.